


The Prince of What Now..?

by Neon_Misc_Color



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Battle, Catra did some bullshit, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Is Entrapta gonna merry the Prince? Idk..., Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Prince did too, Smooching, True Love, War, he needs help, love potion, poor Hordak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Misc_Color/pseuds/Neon_Misc_Color
Summary: "Princess Entrapta ...at long last.. You are found"."We have to get back to your kingdom My Love. There is no time to waste. Everything is ready for your arrival"." Oh I missed you so so much".
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I had a lot of ideas in my head so I wanted to put this story into a fanfiction. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudo. Tell me if you like it!

There he was ... Just a few days ago, desperate because of the pathetic betrayal of a Princess, now on the front lines, leading his army to victory.

He decided to finish this once and for all!  
His brother received the signal, knows where he is now and will be here any minute. He will crush the rebellion and end this stupid war with the Princesses. He'll give his brother a planet on a tray! After that he will make sure that the planet is ready for the total destruction and exploitation of all possible resources! And about the people on it ... They are none of his concern.  
None of them.

\------------------

The soldiers marched as one. The sound of the marching echoed and could be heard from far away. Hordak's army headed for BrightMoon. Nothing could stop them, they were all determined and ready. They have been practicing for this their whole lifes, it all came down to this moment. The moment that the Horde would break through the gates of BrightMoon, storm the castle and overthrow the Queen.

With Hordak in the lead, they were unstoppable. They were crushing everything in front of them. They were passing through the Whispering Woods. Not even the magical forest could stop them, with Hordak’s powerful hand cannon. Whenever the trees tried to counter, Hordak would only charge his cannon and fire. Birds and other animals flew before them. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Hordak raised his hand in the air and made a fist. On this movement, the whole army stopped. Everyone heard that sound, but Hordak had a subtle hearing and could hear it better than anyone else. Something's coming and it's not good.

Out of nowhere, an enormous monster, 8 feet tall, popped out of a tree. The monster had lilac purple fur, huge ears, claws and huge sharp fangs. The soldiers had already disrupted their standing positions and began to panic. Hordak did not move, his expression unchanged. The monster started running, then tried to jump on top of Hordak. He just lifted the cannon and shot the monster. The monster received a blast to its stomach and fell just a few meters from Hordak. The soldiers were bewildered looking at the monsters with a hole in its stomach on their left. Hordak just turned his head, gave a deadly look and said:  
"We continue."

The soldiers gathered and started moving on. The forest was already burning and disappearing. He could feel the magic in the air disappear. Everything was burning, Hordak's cannon did more damage than it should have done. Whispering Woods seems to have burned faster than some usual normal forests, perhaps because it was full of magic.

“Ha, so this is the taste of magic that burns -” Hordak thought.

This even turned out well, Hordak will finally be able to get rid of this forest that has been causing him trouble for years. As the forest burned, no ash left behind, all the remains of the fire turned into magic that evaporated into the air. Even the grass was gone. The earth looked like dead yellow coral and was no longer flat. The once flat terrain has now become terrain with hillsides and cracks in the ground. BrightMoon Castle could already be seen. It was at his fingertips.

\-------------

At the castle, the Princesses had a meeting.

"We must attack now!" Adora slammed her hands on the table.

"Of course we're going to do something!" Glimmer said.

"Yes!" Bow added.

"Adventure!" Seahawk said.

"I mean like, of course."  
"Yes!" Mermista and Perfume said.

"Yeah !!!" Frost jumped to the table and exclaimed.

“Sure!” Scorpia added.

The only princess who stood motionless was Entrapta. She did not respond at all. She just stared at the floor. This will be her first time seeing Hordak since Catra-

Scorpia ran her hand over her shoulder and interrupted the flow of her thoughts.

"Come on, Traps, cheer up! Today is the day this war will end!"

Scorpia exclaimed and clasped her forceps with a determined expression.

"That's right. Let's go." Glimmer got out of her chair and headed for the door. She turned and looked at the others.

"Are you ready? This is the fight of our lives. Everything comes to this".

They all nodded, reached out and exclaimed:

"For Etheria!"

\------------------

There's nothing left of Whispering Woods.  
Catra very much enjoyed this. It was a pleasure watching the forest burn. She considered it in a way responsible for losing Adora. It was there that Adora found her power sword and joined the Princesses, becoming one of them….

The flow of thought was interrupted by a blow to something. She collided with Hordak's back. She thought he might be angry, but he didn't seem to notice or simply didn't care.

The Princesses suddenly appeared before him.  
Glimmer teleported them exactly a few hundred yards from the Horde. Hordak just stood there staring at them with a blanket in his eyes. Hate, anger, sadness and pain .... all that could be seen on his face.

Catra shook her head and moved her aside. When she saw Princesses she jumped.

"Hordak, there they are! They've come to us! Let's finish them once and for all! What are we waiting for?"

Hordak stood still for a few seconds, then turned and said:

"Fight like never before! THIS is the fight of your lives! Crush them!"

"And ..... - bring no prisoners".

\----------------

**In the meantime**

"I can't believe this ... Whispering Woods is completely destroyed ....  
How did this happen ...?"

"Well, judging by the power of destruction Hordak's cannon has, this is very possible. The crystal of the First Ones has been integrated into his cannon. Their tech was not only much more developed than ours, it was also magical. I found notes from some First Ones and read that they did not use any kind of magic on their planet.They did not even know that there was such a thing, which is very strange for such a developed civilization .... Therefore, they developed the power of their weapons and crystals. But when they came upon our planet, they combined magic and power to get a much stronger and more advanced weapon ... that's why the magic completely disappeared from this place and evaporated into the air, into cosmos ... .. Only a few crystals were made because Mara teleported the planet all the way to the other end of the universe ... "Entrapta stopped talking. She looked at the Princesses who were left speechless.

"How do you know all that ?!" Glimmer was yelling now.

"The better question is 'why.'" Mermista added.

Bow's eyes glowed. Awwww Entrapta !!! So exciting !! Tell us more !!!

"Bow!" Adora and Glimmer exclaimed at the same time.

Adora approached her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Entrapta, I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this right now. When we get to BrightMoon then you'll be able to talk about the First Ones and their tech as much as you want and we all will be glad to hear you out, but now we need to defeat Hordak once and for all!"  
Entrapta nodded. Adora turned back, face to face with Horde’s army.

"Alright….!"

"FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL !!!"  
Adora exclaimed and turned to She-Ra.

All the princesses went into attack .  
All but Princess of Dryl.

The entrapta froze. She saw her lab partner - right, he was no longer her lab partner. He was her opponent. She had to face and fight him, to defeat him. She couldn't do it. She didn't want that. She was aware that he had abandoned her and taken advantage of her. All her life she did not know what it was like to be friends with someone and what it was like to love someone, and now that she understood what it meant and how magical friendship was, she did not want to lose it. She should be a better person and help, to try and cross their differences. Everyone should be given a second chance ... including the third, fourth and fifth .... She will try to be a good friend and stop this massacre.

\-----------------

"Attack!" The Hordak penetrated.

The soldiers went to attack . On the front lines were those with guns. They were equipped with electronic rifles, various grenades ... Force captains had a very special type of weapons. Hordak made a small hand cannon for each of them, a cannon that could fire electric balls. One could easily shock the enemy.

In front of all the soldiers marched all the captains of forces lined up in one row. Only Catra separated from them and started racing toward Princesses. Behind the soldiers were vehicles ... various tanks, bots, Star Crusher that can position the Princess and make small earthquakes in that place.

The princesses were a bit apart, but the positions Adora intended for them were not disrupted. They kept each other at a great distance from each other and were careful to make some sort of circle so that no one could attack from the back.

Adora has already started beating soldiers. With her sword she struck the ranks of soldiers coming towards her. With one swing of the blade, a whole row of soldiers flew into the air.

Suddenly someone jumped on her side. She rolled away a few steps from where she stood. She stopped rolling with her sword, with its edge hitting the ground, with one hand on the ground with her legs spread apart. She slowly turned her head away to see who had attacked, though she already knew who it was.

"Catra..."

"Hey Adora .... Did you miss me?"

"You ..!". She said lightly as she slowly rose to the ground. "They won't win today!" She rose, took her sword. As she swung her sword, she drained all her longitude energy and headed for Catra. Catra furrowed. When it hit her, she flew about ten meters, just behind the arriving soldiers.

"Ha ... That's new. Let's see what else he can do." Adora said, grasping the sword with both hands, turning it around and ramming into the ground. All the arriving soldiers were dismissed tens of meters away suddenly.

Perfuma and Frost fought together.  
Frost was freezing soldiers, various tanks and bots. Perfume tried to get the plants to grow out of the ground but failed.

"What are you doing, Perfuma! I need your help here! "

"I'm trying, OK! It doesn't work ... Something's wrong. "

"It must have something to do with what the Entrapta commercial is… Ahh .. Something about magic evaporating and how nothing can grow here anymore ..."  
Frost said.

"Well if that doesn't work then I have other tricks up my sleeve too!"

"But you don't have sleeves ?!"

“Ah! That's just the name, Frost! "

"Then do it!"

Perfuma grinned and reached for the small bag attached to her waist. She took a bunch of different kinds of seeds from her. She started throwing them all over, both on the soldiers and their vehicles.  
Then she reached out and said,  
"Plants grow !!!"

Suddenly, a huge plant root started to encircle the soldiers, to clamp them down, even some plants made a cocoon out of them. The seeds that fell under the vehicles came out and overturned most of the vehicles, so that they now looked like turtles unable to return to their feet.

"Well done!" Frosta said with a smile on her face and gave a big thumbs up. Perfume blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is second chapter... It took me some time to write it, not because I didn't have ideas or didn't want to write it but because I have a lot of homework to do. I'm living Corona life and I am not going into the school but I have a LOT more homework and duties now, plus I am going in two schools so yeah... And sorry cause I am not posting my other two works, Mosaic of Imperfection and Universe in our Hands... Don't worry.. I will soon!
> 
> I hope you are all safe and #stayathome 😉!

Mermista used her trident to wipe out soldiers with waves of water.

“Yes! Sea-Ra! My dear Mermista! ” Sea Hawk yelled.

Mermist smiled. After a while, her powers began to relent. She couldn't control the water at all anymore, in the dried up land of the once magical forest there was not a little water left.

“Ah… Mermista, Dear !? Can you help me out a little bit here ?! ”

“Ugh..I would but I'm like, overcrowded here too! "  
She said as she hit the oncoming soldiers with her trident. Sea Hawk could no longer control the situation and started running. He was behind Mermist.

"Ugh… maybe we could retrait ? ...." Sea Hawk suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

\-----------

Scorpia was using her electric powers to disarm the soldiers and stop powering the vehicles.

\-----------

Glimmer was teleporting and was shooting everything with glitter blasts.

\-----------

Hordak walked down the battlefield. If a BrightMoon soldier attacked him, he would cruelly shoot him without thinking. As he walked the earth drained of magic, he felt as if he was frozen in time, as if everything was in slow motion. He was so focused on finding and confronting Entrapta that nothing else mattered to him. He wanted to show her power, to regret leaving him, that she chose the wrong side! ....

He wanted to show her how they could have been happy… together… in the Fright Zone .. How they could conquer the world and the universe together…. If only she stayed with him, everything would be PERFECT.

No, there is no more room for such thoughts. As Catra said, no one, and certainly not one Princess, can be trusted.  
Yes! She will feel his rage and anger. She will feel what it is like when someone you trusted leaves you when he stabs you in the back…  
And when he conquers BrightMoon and overthrows the Princess Alliance once and for all, Entrapta may find that she's wrong. When that happens, Entrapta will belong to him and he will be able to do whatever he wants with her… He will be able to make her work for him again… He’d be able to make her his...! She’ll be just his! And no one can change that!

He reached a minor hill. As he climbed up, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hordak!"

Hordak stood on that hill; behind him, the sky was red, orange and yellow. The explosions were on all sides. His disheveled hair and dress were winding in the wind. He started laughing insidiously, as if he had devised an evil plan. As he grinned, his red teeth were visible, which only added to the effect. At one point he jumped off of the hill and found himself on one leg and a hand (superhero landing). He lifted his head and laughed.

“She-Ra”. He said slowly and rose to his feet.

“The Princesses of Power”. 

“It's over Hordak! You are going to lose! “You said that I did not matter, that I was inconsequential… Well this inconsequential being will end you! Once and for all! "

Hordak stared at her with a frown. She-Ra set off to run for Hordak. At one point she jumped and swirled in the air to catch momentum, and with the blast of energy coming from the sword hit Hordak. He rolled away a few yards and then rose to his feet.

He began to smile hysterically:  
“Yes, Princess… yes…! I didn't have a good fight in years! Do the best you can! "

She-Ra started running . She swung her sword hard to cut Hordak's head in half. Hordak blocked her attack with his cannon. As her sword hit the cannon, a wave of energy hit all the soldiers who were nearby. Hordak pushed the blade of the sword aside and kicked She-Ra with his foot in her stomach.Then She-Ra jumped on him. They rolled and fought across the dirt. Hordak wanted to hit her with a blast from his arm cannon, but he just wasn't in a good position.

He pushed her with his feet into the air. As she reached her feet, Hordak rose on his elbow and shot from his cannon. She-Ra swung her sword, and as the energies of the sword and cannon met, an explosion occurred that launched both Hordak and  
She-Ra away from each other. After a few seconds, Hordak regained consciousness and stood up. Around him now was dust and earth that was everywhere in the air. Nothing could be seen. He wanted to find She-Ra and finish this.

“Ahh… HaHa… There you are.” He said with a grin. He said after a few moments of searching. 

He saw on the ground a warrior Princess who was now back to her true self. Now, only in the form of an ordinary man.

“Pathetic. Weak. Miserable. Human. It is time to end this. " He pointed the tip of the cannon at her head.

The cannon was already full, ready to fire at its Lord's command.

“HORDAK !!! “

Hordak heard a tiny voice in the distance. He knew exactly whom he belonged to and when he heard it, he felt the time froze. He followed. His brain stopped working. Although you would never guess this, he was scared because he knew what was coming after this.

He slowly turned his head. There was still a lot of dust in the air but he could clearly see the figure of a woman in the distance.

He stepped over Adora, not paying attention at all. He acted as if the fight between the two of them had not happened at all a few minutes ago.

He had only one thing in mind now.  
He imagined this moment so many times, how it would really play out, what he would say.

He started walking faster now. If you looked into his eyes you would see anger and pain, a desire for revenge, but on the other hand you would see that gentle side, longing for just another touch, smile, look…

Hordak did not know what would happen during this fight ... The only thing he knew was that he wanted to see her ... Whether for reasons of revenge or for reasons of ... well, - love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 guys! I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> I just wanted to inform you that I posted on my Wattpad account a cover picture for my fanfiction "The Prince Of What Now" so go and check it out. I am posting all myfics rhere too. I think that it turned up pretty good...  
> (My Instagram Wattpad name is Neon_Misc_Color) 
> 
> Please leave comments so that I know if you like or hate this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and ENJOY!!!!

The dust had already settled and the battlefield could now be seen. The soldiers fought…. Princesses fought… magic creatures fought… Blood was everywhere…

The once magical and clear river of translucent blue has now turned dark red color…

The war was still fierce although the situation began to calm slowly (due to a shortage of soldiers) ... The sky was covered with clouds that did not let the sun touch the earth. A gentle breeze was blowing. There was silence and at that moment, Hordak saw Her.

There was no turning back now, or this war will end now and here, or ... well, or Hordak will fail ( _"as always_ " << in his head >>).

Hordak took a few slow steps. She was only about ten meters away from him. They stood there staring at each other for a while. His tunic fluttered in the wind. Her prehensile hair fluttered in the wind.

“She… she looks stunning“… He thought.

After a few moments, Hordak made his first move and slowly pointed his arm cannon at her.

“Hordak, please! You don't have to do this! ”

"Give me one good reason not to."

“Please. You are not this kind of person… “  
"This is NOT YOU! "

“Ha ha ha (a little bit like a manic laughter) ... YOU don't know ANYTHING ABOUT ME! "

“But I DO! And I know you don't want this!  
(she started to approach him)  
I know you want to feel accepted… To be happy .. To feel - LOVED… ”  
(He lowered the cannon a little)

After a few moments of silence, Hordak began to laugh hysterically. He put his palm over his face and laughed.

"You know, that's what I really wanted. I had this feeling as if I belonged somewhere, I felt this illusion of happiness for a while, I felt - loved ... But somehow it all seemed unreal and too good to be true …

And I was right. PRIME was right. You can not trust anyone but yourself….

I trusted you, and you stabbed me in the back. I thought we were friends,  
that we were - …."

" That's why you returned to the Princesses.

Ha ha… It looks like our friendship wasn't good enough for you... like I wasn't good enough for you. And I understand you completely… Who would want to have something with a clone, with the defect, with a failure like me.. ”

“That is not true !!! You are not a defect !!! And! - "  
(Entrapta was now just a few steps from Hordak. She was at his eye level because she was standing on her hair).

Hordak now closed the distance between them and slowly approached her. He moved closer to her and whispered slowly to her ear.

“Really… HaHa .. Then, what exactly Is true Princess? "Hordak whispered it to her ear just like a husband who whispers to his lover.

Etrapta could no longer breathe now… She felt all the pressure of the atmosphere pressing her lungs. All the air from her lungs was gone. This was too much. Her heart was skipping at the speed of light. She couldn't handle this anymore. Hordak was so close to her…! Although only a few moments had passed, it was like an eternity to her. If this takes a little longer, she will faint….

\-------------------

IN THE MEANTIME

\-------------------

“Adora! ADORA !! ”

The faded Adora, who had been struck by a surge of energy a few minutes ago, was now waking up.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up. She couldn't hear very well because it was ringing in her ears. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Ahh .. What ... What happened?"

"Uhh it's good you woke up. We found you like this. We were hoping you would tell us what happened, "Glimmer said.

"We were worried about you Adora!" Bow said.

Adora was already conscious and could hear.

“Hordak. We were fighting and… I fired a blast from my sword, he fired from his arm cannon… The energies somehow met and everything exploded. ”

“Guys, gather all the Princesses. We have to attack Hordak. If we take him down, then his army will retreat! "

Bow and Glimmer nodded. Glimmer teleported them.

Adora stood up slowly. She could feel the power still leaving her body, but she had to find Hordak! She had to stop him from harming anyone else!

She transformed into She-Ra again and went in search.

\----------------

(back to Entrapta and Hordak)

“Really… HaHa .. Then, what exactly Is true Princess? "

“AHH…!” Hordak yelled.

“Ha! Take that Hordak! "

It was Adora who transformed again into  
She-Ra. She saw Hordak near Entrapta and had to stop him from hurting her. She flinched with all her might and kicked him in the face.

“Argh! …. You just don't give up. I should have ended you when I had the chance !!! But you’re not a match for me! You can't defeat me!! "

“Oh yeah? Who was talking about me beating you, alone? We will beat you together! "

Behind She-Ra, other Princesses slowly began to appear.

Entrapta was still motionless. She stared at what lay ahead of her ... and that was nothing. Just moments ago, she felt she had everything just like back at The Fright Zone, and now… now she felt empty again, as if she had lost a part of herself, the part that made her happy…. She became conscious just in time to see what was ahead.

All the Princesses were lined up in a semicircle. They began to glow in rainbow colors. Suddenly a blast of energy launched from each of them, then rushed toward the ground. The huge rainbow was just meters away from Hordak. Just a few moments before his defeat. He was so close ... So close to defeating the Princess Alliance and conquering this planet ... So close to returning and becoming part of Prime's army again.

He would have succeeded in all this had he not got distracted by that - Princess… Prime was right. Feelings are a weakness. They only lead to pain and suffering. Because of his defect, his emotions took the better of him and he couldn't resist the urge, the longing, the desire, to be loved ... To love someone ... For a moment, he thought that might be possible but now ... It's over now… No more illusiones. No more tricks. It is over…

He failed (“ _as always_ ” << he thought >>).

He had lost his position in Prime's army and now would never get it back. He had the chance to concur this planet, to feel the power.

He lost his title of Warlord ..

He lost - Entrapta, the only person he would look forward to and would get up every day… And now, since he failed, he is not getting her back… Did he hurry with this attack? Did he need more preparation? Did he go into this attack just to see her as soon as possible? Maybe. Did he want to be by her side again? Maybe- yes! Yes, he wanted to… But now everything is over… and there is no going back.

In the few seconds that took the rainbow to hit the ground, Hordak thought of all this.

Those moments lasted as eternity.

When the rainbow was just a step away from him, Hordak turned his head to the left and looked at Entrapta with a broken and sad expression on his face, his ears lowered.  
Then he closed his eyes.

Entrapta was already conscious.

She realized what was happening and started racing towards Hordak. When he was hit by a rainbow energy , she burst into tears:

"NOOOOOOO!"

She quickly ran to him and knelt. She put Hordak's head in her lap and began to cry.

“Ahaaaa haaaa! You killed him! Why did you do it !? She yelled.

“Wow, wow, Entrapta! Don't worry! They didn't kill him. They just knocked him out ... He will be alright. "

"And the power of Princesses cannot be used to harm anyone. It is used to bring balance, not chaos. " Bow explained to her with a smile on his face.

Entrapta wiped away tears and asked:

"So Hordak will be alright?"

"Yes he will! You know we’ve never ever hurt anyone. Not even the bad guys. ” Bow said.

"Take him to BrightMoon and put him in a cell!" Glimmer ordered.

Two soldiers ran to them and took Hordak away.

“Come on guys, it's time for us to get back home. We are done here ”.

She turned and smiled, "The war is over, we've won!"

Everyone teleported back to BrightMoon.

\-----------------

"Retreat!"

"But, Catra -"

"I said retreat!"

"But Lord Hordak -"

"Hordak is gone for good! And so are we if we don't retreat NOW!

So do as I say!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! READ !! 
> 
> This is one short chapter. This chapter is not like the others... This chapter is so small because I put three forshadowings in it.
> 
> They are connected to my other fanfictions called "Mosaic Of Imperfection" and "Universe in Our Hands" . They are going to be very important for some things in that story, the things that will be crucial!  
> Every single little detail from this chapter is important!!! So read very carefully and go read my other two fanfictions!!
> 
> Love ya guys!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a kydo and a comment!!!  
> 

“Woohoo !! We won! "

“YES!!! ”

Now there was a celebration at BrightMoon Castle! The horde was defeated. The planet is safe now! Everything is going to be fine!

Glimmer had organised a party. There were all of the Princesses and Bow and Sea Hawk. Glimmer ordered a huge amount of food, three cakes and drinks to be prepared.

The first cake, _Blow de Vous_ , was chocolate, whole covered with chocolate-colored whipped cream. It was a cake on three floors. The edge of each floor was dark brown, while the center was a lighter color. At the top of the cake was a big red heart that was made of sugar. The cream on top was sprinkled with sweet red sequins. On the sides of the cake were small blue dots made of fondant that took the form of tears.

The other cake, _The Grace_ , was white. When you look at it you would not think it was cake but snow. This cake was on four floors. The cake didn't have many details and decorations ... The cake was covered with white fondant. There were white chocolate balls on the pedestal that resembled pearls. After every four 'pearls' there was a green 'emerald'. There was a very small amount of silver sequins on the sides, almost out of sight. At the top were four small 'emeralds' green color, compared to the main clock numbers.

The third cake, _Finalmente_ , was on three floors. That cake was not like the first two. She was a three-parter. The cake was divided into three parts that were different in color. The first part was covered with yellow fondant. On the sides were small Pink Orchids. Orchids had little hearts instead of their pestle. The second part was dark blue. On the sides were sugar ornaments of lighter blue that resembled waves. The third part was bright red. The first floor had brown dots on the side and the other two had light blue 'jewels'. At the top of the cake, as a decoration, was a small bouquet of flowers.

"Toast!" Glimmer announced and raised her hand with glass in it.

"I want to thank all of you. To all of you who are here. Without you, none of this would be possible. Thanks to you, we were able to defeat the Horde. Thank you with all my heart for all the support and understanding you have provided me over the past year. Thank you for making me a better person. ”

"For Entrapta, our friend, whom we will never leave or forget again. Because she's part of this big family. " Glimmer said proudly, pointing her hand at the Blow de Vous cake and then at Entrapta. "

"For Victory over the Horde! She pointed her hand at The Grace cake. After so many decades, the war is over. Hordak is defeated. Finally, we can reclaim territories that have long been taken from us.  
Although some of us are a little shaken by everything going on at this point (Glimmer moved her head towards Entrapta with a smile), I can assure you that there is no reason to worry. Everything will be fine".

Now she pointed her hand at the third and final cake, Finalmente. She picked up her watch and turned around to see all her friends.

"For us. For our unity. For our friendship and alliance. If we didn't stay together we wouldn't have achieved anything. "

"For us!"

"FOR US!!!" Everyone repeated in a loud voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go guys... A long chapter... I am planing for this fic to have about 20 chapters.
> 
> Read it and LEAVE A COMMENT!!!! 
> 
> I can't wait to see Season 5!!! It's going to be crazy!!!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Entrapta”- Bow said, “have you tried the drinks? Glimmer specifically ordered it for you. Extra fizzy!"

"Yeah, Thanks Bow I really enjoy it!" She said with a smile. "It's weird how she manages to drink so much ... I always get drunk after a couple of glasses! Hahaha.

"Yes ... The drink's look is different ... It may even have alcohol ... And Glimmer is no good at handling alcohol." I should check on her ...  
Bow turned to Glimmer.

"Wow this drink is really good!"

"Glimmer! You shouldn't drink that much!" Bow ran to her.

"Calm like down, Bow ... There is no alcohol in the drink ..." Mermista said.

"How do you know?"

"He he ... Maybe I had some of it before the party .... But just like maybe ..." She was already a little drunk.

"Ok, it's time for you to sit a little."  
Perfuma said and put her right hand on Mermista's shoulder and forced her to sit.

Bow approached Glimmer and took the glass from her hand.  
"No more drinking for you!"

"But, Bow I feel fi- .... fineee!" Glimmer was now heavily drunk.

"That's it! I'm taking you to your bedroom!"  
He grabbed Glimmer by one hand and slid it over his shoulder. They slowly made their way to the door.

"Bow, wait! I'm coming with you. I need to take Mermista to her bedroom too .... AND Frosta!"

"But I don't want to go!"

"Frosta it really late. You need to sleep."

"Aaahhh! F I N E ...!"

"Sure Let's Go Perfume". Bow said with a smile.

After a very 'interesting' party, everyone headed to their rooms. It was time to end this long day.

As Entrapta walked toward her room, she paused for a moment before a large door.  
For several moments she stood buried in a place with her head bowed to the floor. She slowly raised her head and turned her aside.  
She remembered today's outburst ....

*********

_“NOOOOOOO! "_

_She quickly ran to him and knelt. She put Hordak's head in her lap and started crying._

_“Ahahaaa haaaa! You killed him! Why did you do it !? She yelled._

_“Wow, wow, Entrapta! Don't worry! They didn't kill him. They just knocked him out ... He will be alright. "_

_"And the power of the Princesses cannot be used to harm anyone. It is used to bring balance, not chaos." Bow explained to her with a smile on his face._

_Entrapta wiped away tears and asked:_

_"Is Hordak going to be alright?"_

_"Yes he will! You know we never hurt anyone. Not even the bad guys." Bow said._

****

Entrapta blushed ... than she moved her head and said with a sad expression on her face:

"Good Night - _Partner_ ....”

\-----------

(TOMORROW)

It was 10 a.m. Entrapta was still lying in bed. It was nicely tucked in. She hugged her pillow and blanket. It was simply impossible to move out of it ... It all hurt after yesterday ... her body, head, and ... heart. She simply didn't want to get up!

She felt something touch her face. Without opening her eyes, she crossed her face with a dreamy voice.

"Just five more minutes, okay? ...."

At that moment she heard a screech. It was Imp.

Entrapta slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Imp simply pointed his finger at the clock. Entrapta slowly turned her head and saw what time it was.

"OMG! It's already 10 a.m. I'm going to be late!" She cried. She quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of the room.

After a few seconds, Entrapta came back to the room, reached Imp and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you Imp! I really don't know what I would do without you!" She said and ran off again.

She was now in the front of the meeting room. All the Princesses had a meeting to decide what to do with Hordak. Slowly she came in and began to apologize.

"I'm really sorry! After yesterday's party, I was just tired ... I fell asleep today and..."

"Woah, woah, Entrapta come down! It's okay. You're not the only one who's late” . Bow looked at Glimmer with a sharp glance.

"Sit down so we can start a meeting". Bow pointed down at her place to sit.

\-------------

"Okay. Now that we're all finally here, we can start. Glimmer-"

"Thank you Bow." Glimmer said. She stood up and rested both hands on the table.

"The war that lasted for decades is over. Yesterday, we all lost many people. These people fought for freedom and justice. Their loss will not be in vain. The Horde may still exist BUT We caught the one person who was responsible for everything, for all the pain and damage inflicted on our friends and families. Lord Hordak is no more. He'll never be the ruler of ANYTHING Ever Again! He will not escape. I can assure you of that.  
Now there is only one question unsolved - What will happen to him. Before everything, I wanted to hear your suggestions about what we should do with him”.

Everyone was silent with their heads bowed to the table.

"Mermista-" Glimmer said.

"I ... I don't know ...." She said, arms crossed.

"You don't know." Glimmer repeated.

"I mean ... He hurt us so much. Just like you said! He hurt us, our friends, families! I want him to suffer!"

"Mermist I -" Glimmer said in a slightly gentler voice.

"No Glimmer, she's right!" Perfume stood up and hit the table with her hands.

"He should be punished for his crimes!"

"Yeah!" Frosta added.

"Enough !!!" Glimmer yelled now.  
Everyone was surprised ... They had never seen her in this condition.

"Enough ... Don't you think I too want to see him suffer !? To pay for everything he did! For killing my father !! For being responsible for my mother's death !! YES, I But- !! This is NOT the way! If we let thoughts like this corrupt our minds then we will be no different from him. That is not who we are! "

"I think it is best for Hordak to stay here for a while ... so that we can extract as much useful information as possible from him. And then we will send him to the Mystacor on trial”.

"Do you all agree with that?"

Everyone was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. This meeting is over."

\----------------

It's been a week since Hordak was defeated. And today was that day, the day when Hordak would be interrogated.

The day was kind of dark. There was no sun, it was cloudy. No sounds of nature were heard. Everything was calm ... The calm before the storm ...

"Entrapta, based on what you have told us, we can say that Horde Prime can be here any moment, right? "Glimmer asked. Entrapta nodded.

Glimmer signed.

Glimmer, Bow, Adora and Entrapta were now in front of Hordak's room.

"Well it's time to go in ..." Glimmer said.  
"Open the door Bow".

“What !!! Bow yelled, ”I don't want to open it! You open it Adora! "

“ME!?! Why me !? "

“FINE! I will open it! Glimmer finally said.

The three of them walked slowly toward the door. Adora looked behind and saw that Entrapta had not moved.

“Entrapta? Are you coming? ”

"I…, She turned in the hallway (so she wouldn't have to look straight at them)," just don't be too hard on him, please… And -  
Just- don't tell him that I told you all that, "and went off.

\--------------------

They entered the room. Hordak's room-prison was a little darker than the rest. Hordak had sensitive senses and was not used to being in such a bright environment full of colors.

“ Hordak” . Glimmer tried to sound as intimidating as possible.

He stood, his back facing them, with his hands behind his back. He turned slowly and said, "Queen" with an expression as cold as ice.

"We are here to talk. We want to know EVERYTHING that you know about Horde Prime ”. She said immediately moving on to the thing that made them come here.

Hordak's eyes widened. Not so much, but enough for the trained eye to notice. Fortunately, the three dumb-dumbs didn't notice anything. Hordak went on with this charade.

"What exactly do you want to know about my Big Brother?"

“Everything”.

After a few moments of silence, he began to talk.

“He is the Emperor of the known Universe. He is the Emperor of EVERYTHING and EVERYONE. He brings peace to the Universe. He is the perfect being . No one is better than him. ''

“You opened the portal because you wanted to bring his army to conquer this world. To be at his side again. Correct? "

Hordak now made a little different face expression , which of course the three of them did not notice.

“Not entirely. I didn't open the portal. You can ask your friend who did” . He pointed his hand at Adora.

Adora's gaze fell directly to the floor.

Glimmer knew that Adora was feeling very bad about this and that she would not even say her name, so she switched the subject.

"How long?"  
Glimmer regained Hordak's attention.

"How long do we have until Prime arrives?”

“Queen, If you want me to be honest with you, I don't know. This planet has been in the despondous for millennia. I don't know how long it will take Prime to find the location of this waterball planet. Maybe it's days, hours, maybe years. "

"And now I have a question for you. How exactly did you get this information?  
Who exactly told you all this? " Hordak slowly approached the magic barrier and bent down.

Glimmer was about to say something when the door opened wide.

"Your Highness, your presence is required in the throne room immediately".

"Can't you see I'm busy! Tell them to wait. "

"I know your highness, you know that I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't urgent."  
It's just- something about Princess Entrapta… well you should see for yourself ”.

\-----------------------

"Bow, you stay with Hordak." Glimmer said and walked out.

Bow turned to face Hordak again. He crossed his arms and put on a serious face.

\------------------------

“Entrapta, what's going on? The guard said it was urgent. "

Entrapta ran on her hair to Glimmer and pulled her wrist with the tendril of her hair. She dragged her to the balcony

“ Something is happening! Look! ” She cried and pointed her finger toward something that was entering the palace gates.

Glimmer frowned. What was that? A parade?  
Several hundred people were now entering the gate. Animals ... Elephants, peacocks, ostriches, monkeys ... What's all this?

One man stepped out of the crowd and ... started… singing? .....

_“Make way for Prince Malî_   
_Say hey! It's Prince Malî_

_Hey you! (Guards)_   
_Let us through!_   
_It's a bright new star!_   
_Oh Come!_   
_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_   
_Here he comes!_   
_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_   
_You're gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Malî! Fabulous he!_   
_Malî de GrainStone_   
_Genuflect, show some respect_   
_Down on one knee! ”_

Glimmer and Entrapta's face was stuck in an indescribable expression. There was only one thing to see in their faces… Confusion… they wanted to take their eyes off, but they just couldn't .

_“He faced the galloping hordes_   
_A hundred bad guys with swords_   
_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, Prince Malî_   
_He's got seventy-five golden camels_   
_Purple peacocks_   
_He's got fifty-three_   
_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_   
_Has he got a zoo?_   
_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_Prince Malî! Handsome is he,_   
_Malî GrainStone_   
_Look at that physique! How can I speak_   
_Weak at my knee_

_Prince Malî!_   
_Amorous he! Malî GrainStone_   
_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_   
_And that, good people, is why_   
_he got dolled up and dropped by_   
_With fifty elephants, llamas galore_   
_With his tigers and lions_   
_A brass band and more_   
_With his thirty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_   
_His birds that warble on key_   
_Make way for Prince Malî! ”_

The song was over. Glimmer and Entrapta slowly turned their heads and looked at each other. They came back to the throne room.

**IN THE MEANTIME**

"Are you going to stay here and watch me the whole time?" Hordak said flatly.

"Glimmer told me to stay here and keep an eye on you, so I won't disobey her."

Hordak rolled his eyes. “You and your friendship, and trust…. You DO know that I can't escape because of this magical barrier, right? ”

Bow's serious face was now full of confusion. "Yes." He said, uncertainty. "Of course I know that but Glimmer should lock the THAT door (he pointed his finger at the door behind him) with a magic spell AND our conversation is not over!". He took a chair and put it in the front of Hordak, sat and crossed his arms again.

After a few minutes of silence and awkward staring at each other, Bow and Hordak heard the music. Bow got up and walked out into the hall. Nothing. He returned to the room again and pulled his head out of the window. He put his hand to his ear so he could hear better. Yes, the music was coming from the outside.

"What is that noise?" Hordak said, annoyed.

“I don't know, but I think it's a parade. OH MY GOD !!! THESE ARE SO SO RARE !!! I USED TO GO ON THOSE WITH MY DADS WHEN I WAS A KID !!!! ” He yelled.

Hordak titled his head, confused look on his face. "Dads?" He repeated.  
He shook his head. Never mind…

"Then you should go and see what this is all about."

"REALLY ?! "  
"Oh ... But I can't leave you here ..."

"Just go, '' Hordak assured him, I won't go anywhere."

Bow nodded and quickly ran away to the sound.

Hordak was now left alone in the room. He turned and sat down on the sofa.

"Ha, so you told them everything, didn't you? All…"  
He lowered his head and looked down at the floor.

"She is the only person who could know all this and tell them."

Now they know about his weaknesses, that he is a clone, that he is a defect, that he cannot stand on his damned, gorgeous legs for one minute without his armor…. She told them everything ... Everything.

"Princess I did not expect this from you ... Everything… just not this ..."

He put his palm over his face. A few moments passed. When he removed his palm slightly from his face, several tears could be seen on it.

_________________

Bow ran to the Entrapta and Glimmer on the balcony.

Glimmer turned and began to shout:  
“Bow, why are you here! Didn't I tell you to watch Hordak ?! "

“Yes… But I heard the music and realized it was a parade…. and I, well ... You know how much I love parades. Don't worry, Hordak can't escape. " He said with a slight smile on his face.

"I know, but... we better be certain! Go back to the room and put on Hordak magic handcuffs.

And bring him to the throne room. "

______________

Bow breezed through the room door.  
Hordak quickly rose from his chair and tried to gather himself a little. Bow startled him. He must not see the tears in his eyes.  
But as always, these kids didn't think about the feelings (neither his nor Entrapta's - stop thinking about her), or noticed them, so he could breathe a sigh of relief. Bow was in too much of a hurry to find the handcuffs. When he found them, he took the remote control and turned off the magic barrier. Hordak frowned.

"What's happening?"

“Put these handcuffs. We are going to see the parade".

________________

Hordak was now handcuffed, behind his back. They reached the balcony in the throne room just before the end of the song.

_"... Prince Malî! Handsome is he,_   
_Malî GrainStone_   
_Look at the physique! How can I speak_   
_Weak at my knee_

_“Prince Malî!_   
_Amorous he! Malî GrainStone ”_

When Hordak and Bow arrived, Entrapta looked away from the parade for the first time and turned her head to Hordak. She looked him timidly in the eye. When he too looked into her eyes, ('Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see' - singing in the background) she quickly looked away and blushed.

_“And that, good people, is why_   
_he got dolled up and dropped by_   
_With fifty elephants, llamas galore_   
_With his tigers and lions_   
_A brass band and more, "_

_“With his thirty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_   
_His birds that warble on key_   
_Make way for Prince Malî! ”_

The last of the confetti and sparkles were falling from the sky, Glimmer prepared to welcome this so-called Prince Malî.

“Can you believe it? An actual Prince ?! ” Bow screamed.

“I know! I've never seen Prince before! All my life I've only seen Princesses ...  
I have so many questions! “Entrapta cried with sparkles in her eyes.

“Pfth…. Hordak said quietly so that no one could hear him. But Entrapta was not like Glimmer, Bow or Adora, she listened ... She always listened ... (him). She was talking to Bow, but she could easily listen to another conversation too.

She turned to face him.

"Excuse You, But Being a Prince Is a Big Deal When You Are the ONLY Prince in the World." She said. There was a little dissatisfaction and anger in her voice. Her voice trembled, again only Hordak could notice, as if she wanted to start crying. Every word she uttered, which was addressed to Him, hurt as if someone had stabbed her in the back, right in her heart. . Nobody knows how she kept those tears in her. This was her first time talking to Hordak after .. That….

Hordak just furrowed his eyebrows. They stared at each other for a couple of moments, then Entrapta turned her back to him.

At that moment the grand door of the throne room opened wide.

Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta and Hordak stood in front of the stairs leading to Glimmer's throne. Glimmer, Bow and Entrapta stood in a row while Hordak stood behind Bow and Entrapta, with hands still tied behind his back.

One man came in with a quick but graceful movement, approached the group and bowed.

He raised his head and approached Entrapta. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Princess Entrapta ... at long last .. You are found".

"We have to get back to your kingdom My Love. There is no time to waste. Everything is ready for your arrival."

"Oh I missed you so much".

Entrapta quickly pulled her hand away and rubbed her with another. She went a step back.

She felt like a prey, endangered, and this Prince with his blonde hair in front of her was a hunter.

******

_"We have to get back to your kingdom My Love."_

_MY LOVE…. MY LOVE…._

Those words swirled around in Hordak's mind. Not even Prime's words in his head were this tormenting (about being a defect, a failure). He wanted to break the handcuffs that were on his hands, to grab that goddamn prince by the neck and send him back to where he belonged through the window.

*******

“Hold on, what do You mean 'Everything is ready for her arrival'? You can't just take her away! We don't even know who you are! ”  
Adora said.

"Yes."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Entrapta added.

"Of course, but you will, My Dear."

"I have been rude, My deepest apologies." He bowed again.

"My name is Prince Malî, Prince Malî GrainStone". I came from a distant kingdom because I was informed that Princess Entrapta had been found. "

“What do you mean 'found'?” Bow said.

“Well, you see, as kids, Princess Entrapta and I used to play. Her and my parents were great friends. We were best friends. We were inseparable (he gave an irresistible smile to Entrapta). "

“And what do you mean by 'get back to My kingdom'? Entrapta interrupted. "My kingdom is here, I am the heir of the kingdom of Dryl ."

"And," he continued, ignoring what she said, "I've been looking for her for years - your parents have been looking for you for years, before they passed away. When I heard the rumors about Princess making tech, I knew it was you. When you were a kid you loved to tinker with some tech thingies and try to fix them. "

Suddenly, festive trumpets were heard outside.

"Ahh, what's our sign, we have to go now."

“Wow wow wow, hold right there buddy! Where do you think you're taking her ?  
The Princess asked you a question. So please answer it unless you want me to call the guards ”. Glimmer said with her royal voice.

"Yes ... I have one answer for both of your questions."

"You are the heir of Dryl BUT, when we were kids, our kingdoms, our parents made a deal."

“What kind of deal? Why do you want to take me away from my home ?! “Entrapta yelled now.

Prince said enthusiastically:

“To become my bride, of course! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is from "Aladdin" (1992) but I modified the text a little.
> 
> And in this chapter I put Imp too. He was with Hordak when they were fighting. When Hordak passed out, Entrapta took Imp and brought him back in BrightMoon with her.
> 
> -22 500 words... My record :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know that I said that I won't be posting any new chapters until the middle of June BUT... 
> 
> So guys sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter... But after Season 5 I just couldn't... EntrapDak is my everything and that was the only thing that matter to me in the series finale... I cried for 4 days straight only because they got they happy ending and because they merried in the timeskip from the last episode. I still cannot believe in S5, it was like a fanfiction, we got everything we wanted (except the kiss but STILL!)In the S5 I only cared about them so.. Don't Judge MEEEE! 😭😭😭
> 
> They are my fav ship of all time!!!  
> EntrapDak >>>>everything!

_ …. Bride, Bride, Bride….  _

At the moment, that was the only word in Entrapta's head. She stood motionless, buried in place. She didn't move, she could barely breathe. She felt as if time had stopped and as if her whole life behind her had fallen into the water. She stood stiff with her head bent to the floor and her shoulders slightly raised.   


  
___________   
  


  
_ DESCRIPTION OF THE PRINCE   
  
\- Handsome to the point of pain   
\- very tall and high   
(Entrapta reaches his chest; he reaches Hordak's shoulders)    
-extraordinary blonde hair (like She-Ra blonde hair)   
-he's skinny (or handsome)   
-wears white, royal robes with gold rims   
-bears a kind of layer over one shoulder   
-long hair (but not longer than the shoulders), slightly falling over the face   
\- extremely wavy hair   
_

  
___________   
  


  
That's it! It was the last straw needed to pour water over the glass. No, Hordak could no longer control himself. No! Until this moment, he somehow endured, but now? .... No way… His plain face expression now became an angry, raging one. He is going to tear up this guy here and now!

____________

  
  


“WHAT !!!! “Bow and Adora yelled at the same time and Glimmer choked.   
  
  
“Ohh…. I thought you would be happier… “The prince said with a slightly sullen expression.   
  
  
“Wait a minute… Why, when, how!...? is she going to be your bride!?!?   
  
Prince scratched his head. "I haven't told you that yet?" Oops, My bad… “   
  
  
"Even when we were little, our parents made a contract. This treaty was made to create an alliance between the two kingdoms. The contract said that when you, Princess Entrapta, turned 18, you must marry me. Dryl has not always been your kingdom. Your parents and you lived on the other side of the planet, near my kingdom. When you were 5 years old, you mysteriously disappeared and after that we didn't hear anything about you ".   
  
  
“Wait ... contract… alliance.? What kind of alliance is this ?! “Glimmer said.   
  
  
"Ohh, honestly I'm not sure either…   
My parents didn't tell me that much when I was young…. They later passed away and… “He paused for a moment to gather thoughts, then threw his hair back and continued,“ now I rule the beautiful kingdom my parents left me. Their last wish was to find My Lost Princess and be happy with her. Just like when we were kids. "   
  
He gave Entrapt a very gentle smile, but she was still stiff with a look at the floor.   
  
"The only thing I know is that they made that alliance because of the war that was coming. They wanted to unite the powers of the kingdoms and eliminate the threat. What were called…? Yes! The people who were part of that organization were known as the "The Order of the Blood Flag” . "Unfortunately, that war never reached our part of the planet."

_______________

  
  


Hordak's ears twitched very hard now. His eyebrows met. With this kind of facial expression he looked like a little, helpless puppy. He turned his head to the side. If someone looked him in the eye, they’d see tears. (He made a facial expression like the one from Season 3 episode 6 ... When She-Ra destroyed the portal and touched the crystal… We all know that scene😉). He never thought he would be able to feel like this in his miserable life. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. He ruined the life of the woman he loves… ..   
  
Although the guilt was not as great as the jealousy he felt at this moment. Yes, he knew he would never be with Entrapta (why would he want that at all - a voice in his head) and that she could never love him. She is perfect, and he is… just one of the many (clones), not special ( But again, the thought of condemning a woman he loves to marry someone else was simply unbearable.

______________

Bow, Adora and Glimmer stood motionless in wonder. They had never heard of The Order Of the Blood Flag. They didn't even know what to do at the moment. Entrapta had a contract that she had to fulfill and nothing could be done about it, right? ...

  
  


Prince looked irresistibly at Entrapta and in his outstretched hand.

"My Dear Sweetheart, It's time for us to go."

Entrapta's head was now raised, her gaze focused on Prince. She was scared. Malî will take her away from her home, friends and - Hordak. Of course she didn't want to marry someone perfect - looking Prince!

No, she was terrified. Malî began to approach her. She didn’t know what he intended to do but it’s certainly not a good thing! Her heart stopped, she thought she would faint. She stiffened completely and couldn't take her stiff gaze off Prince. She wanted a meteorite to fall on her now !!!

  
  
  


Prince was only a step and a half away from her when what no-one expected happened.

Hordak silently and quickly, from the Entrapta on her left, approached her and stood between her and the Prince. The prince nearly collided with Hordak's shoulders. He did it so fast, and yet slowly. In just two steps, he was now closing the space between Malî and Entrapta. He stood in front of them at the last second.

  
  


Entrapta did not know what was happening. Now she could let out her breath and start breathing again. Her gaze was still stiff, but she followed the conversation closely.

  
  


Hordak still had handcuffs on his hands, but Prince didn't notice, he just thought Hordak had a very good posture.

There were only two chances of how this could end; To cut off Prince's head, here and now, or to do the following:

His voice was cold as ice, his face expressionless, his every word cut like a knife. "You're not taking Entrapta anywhere." He spoke slowly and calmly, even though he wanted to explode inside. "It's not smart to just show up, tell a girl to marry her and take her away, is it?"

"Princess Entrapta will need some time to recover from this discovery, so - please (lean towards Prince) you'd better leave now and not come for a while."

Prince was really, a little scared. Hordak still knew how to be intimidating and that is good. Although Prince did not like this idea, he decided not to put so much pressure on his future bride. He didn't like to be ordered by anyone. He wanted to say something about it all, but Hordak's look in his eyes was too intimidating. He decided it was best to retrait for now.

  
  


He frowned a little and said in a snake-like tone:

"Of course, whatever my FUTURE BRIDE wants." He added extra emphasis and tone to the  _ future bride _ because he had just realized that his future rival was now standing right in front of him.

  
  


He tried to lean to the side and give Entrapta one of his irresistible looks, which could win a girl at any time, but Hordak leaned a little to that side too and did not let him see her. Prince frowned again, bowed proudly to the queen, and left.

  
  
  


Bow, Adora and Glimmer were left speechless. They didn't understand what had just happened. Adora now hunched over, her arms dangling and her mouth wide open. They just stood there, distraught.

Hordak remained standing in front of Entrapta for a few more moments. He jolted a little and tensed. Only now did he realize what he had done. The fact that he stood in front of her and protected her was not planned at all, it just came to him, and jealousy did its thing.

  
  


Entrapta was very aware now. But now she realized what Hordak had done.

He saved her ... 

Prince was only a few steps away to take her, to touch her. At that moment, she felt like some kind of freakin ’virgin (which she was - but y’all know what I mean), as if, if Malî had reached her and touched her, the whole world would have come to an end.

  
  
  


She didn't move either. I don't think she could. Her face was only inches from him. She hauled sake to her chin and shyly, still in trance, said:

  
  


"Thank you… For - saving me…"

Hordak did not move. He didn't say anything. After a few moments he turned slowly and headed for the door (which was to the right of Glimmer's throne). After a few steps he paused and cast an icy glance over his shoulder to Entrapta. In view it could be seen longing for her but he was still angry and hurt because of her betrayal. What he had done for her was nothing. It meant nothing… He just wanted to correct the mistake he made… Yes! Just that…. That was the only reason.

  
  


That moment did not last long, but it lasted like an eternity. Although he wanted to turn around and run to Entrapta and hug her, to tell her that everything would be fine and that he would not let anyone hurt her, touch her, take her away, he managed to resist his deepest urges.

Hordak looked away from Entrapta and took a quick step toward the door.

  
  


Glimmer shook her head to regain consciousness.

“Hey! Where do You think you're going !? “

"I have nothing more to do here, so I would like to return to _My_ _room_ , if you will allow, Your Highness." The last two words had a special tone and ironic meaning.

  
Hordak just kept going, not turning around. As he walked through the door, Glimmer added, “It’s not a room! It's a prison! You are our prisoner! Ugh !!! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo!!!  
> ❤️❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

“Ha… Who does that lower life form think he is? That… That - alien -... robot… - skeleton !!! To kick me out of the palace like that! To embarrass and humiliate me like that! Who is he!? What has he got to do with my fiancée! What does he think who he is! They will pay me! They will find out who Prince Mali really is! “

  
  


Prince angrily marched out of the palace. His whole retinue was waiting for him in front. He walked past them and waved.

"Here we go!"

“But sir… What about Princess Entrapta? “

"She is not coming home with us", he lost control and yelled but then calmed down and slowly continued: ".... Yet". He grinded…

  
  


_______________

  
  


When Prince finished his song, before entering the castle, most of his retinue returned to his kingdom. Yes, they did business with him only because of him, because of the show. Now there are about twenty guards and one adviser left with the Prince. They set out to return home, but on a longer and darker path….

“My Prince”, the Royal advisor said, “why are we going down this path?” 

Prince responded with an angry tone: ”Because I need to clear my head a little! “

Advisor knew something was wrong. He would never question the decision of his Prince but he knew better than to go through the Whispering Woods. The forest was magical and dark and mystical. Everything in it was one big mystery. No one knew what was in it… no one would return alive from it… at least that's what he's been taught.

The kingdom of his presence was so bright. There wasn't a part of land that was covered in the shadow. Everything was logical... everything made sense. People didn't have to hurt their brain to try to understand things. Everything was in order. But this forest… 

it just didn't feel right.

“ I have a bad feeling about this… “ the adviser said to himself. 

  
  


And then it happened … the thing that he was afraid of - an ambush!

  
  


The Prince and his people were now on the open field, without trees and magical plants. Prince stepped on a part of a grass and then felt something beneath his foot. It was some kind of rope or metal. When he realised what's happening he yelled: “ People run, it's an ambush!”

But in that moment the traps have activated and have imprisoned them all. They were in some kind of cages, made out of rope and metal. There was no way to escape, they didn't read any weapons with them, I mean why would they right? But even if they did, it would be impossible to break these ropes. It looked like they were made of some kind of very elastic and very indestructible material.

  
  


They waited there for hours... it's been a long time, but then, in one moment someone showed up. 

  
  


“Well, well, well… Look who we got here”. 

  
  
  


_____________

  
  
  


“So what, you're like the Prince of some distant land? Did I get that right? “

“Yes you did”.

“And you came Here to - seek out the hand of Princess - Entrapta? Right? “

“Well not exactly, we were already engaged- “. 

“Hhahaha”, she burst into laughter and he gave her a sharp and annoyed look. 

“Right.. sorry, sorry”..... “So what happened?” 

  
  


“Well, everything was going according to plan, smoothly, BUT THAN some alien like robot - skeleton showed up out of nowhere and simply humiliated me in front of My Princess and her royal Court and told me to LEAVE! 

“Wait, wait, wait-”, she burst into laughter again. If she wasn't sitting on the throne she'd definitely fall on the floor. “Did you just say that - Hordak? protected? Entrapta? What? He is some kind of her guardian now? Well well well I guess that he joined the Rebellion… “

He gave her That look again. 

“Oh…! Fine just finish the story”.

He continued : _“Oh, Entrapta needs to rest… Ohh, the Princess cannot take all of this information… OhOh, she'll get overwhelmed.”_ He was imitating Hordak in a high pitched voice. 

“Oh Please! Like you know how she feels! I mean who even is That guy!? Why is HE calling her by her name!? He acts like he has some authority, like he's important, like he means something to her! I am her future husband! NOT HIM! “ He was yelling now, with a high pitched voice. 

“ Please … can you stop being hysterical or I’ll order the guards to escort you out of my - Kingdom”. 

“Sorry”, he put his fingers on the skin between his eyebrows. 

“So how do you know him? “

She crossed her legs and extended the claw on one of the fingers and looked at it grinning. 

“Well, let's just say that he was one of the many variables that I needed to get rid of to get to the top”. 

  
  


She stood up and started walking toward him grinning. 

  
  


“So what do you say that I help you to exterminate that variable that's making problems to both of us, for good”.

  
  


“I think that this is the start of a great friendship - ”. 

  
  


She smirked and added: “Catra”. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys so sorry it took so long!!!
> 
> I wanted to post more then one chapter but I have a writer block and this one was written already... 
> 
> I am working on 4 Entrapdak animations (the really serious ones) and some Entrapdak (and Catradora) edits and fanarts!

It was a beautiful morning. Sun peaking just over the horizon.

Beautiful singing of the birds and sunlight entering the room. 

But to Hordak it wasn't a beautiful morning. 

Secretly, he did love nature. He loved bird singing sound, sound of the river and other things but those moments in which he could enjoy were very few. 

He hated this. Damn bird. Why can't it find another place to sing. He put the pillow over his head and laid on his stomach. 

He hated that he was imprisoned here while that bird is free and it can do and go wherever it wants. 

He was at least glad that the Queen expanded the force field of his cell. Now he had access to the full room. Anyone could get in but he could not get out. 

He didn't want this. This should have not happened. In one moment there was a plan, he had a PLAN! How did this happen!? 

BrightMoon was the last place that he wanted to be at right now. He didn't want to be at the same place with Entrapta. He wanted to show her that he is worthy of her but the only thing that he will be able to show her now is how to get humiliated in front of your enemies! 

What will she think about him when he can't even break out of this prison- … Room. 

Well it's not like she has some good opinion about him since she left him, betrayed him. 

And why would he care about what she thinks about him? It's not like he cares about her…

Suddenly, the door started to open slowly. 

Who could be “visiting” him this early? He thought that all of the Princesses were sleeping all until noon. 

Well, everyone except one. 

Entrapta was slowly walking toward the small table close to the sofa (on which Hordak was “sleeping”). 

She tried to be as quiet as she could possibly be. She didn't want to wake him so she was walking on the tip of her shoes. 

She put one wooden plate on the table and headed to the door. 

Though it seemed like he was asleep, he was very much awake. 

His ears were twitching a little. He could smell her. She smelled like coconuts and strawberries. He enjoyed that smell even back at The Fright Zone. Ahh, she smelled so damn good! 

He wanted to grab her wrist, throw her on the bed and make her his again. 

No… He can't do that. He is a clone… He can't…! That's NOT something that one clone would do! _Where is he getting all of these ideas?!_

But then again… in the last 40 years he acted nothing like the other clones (was he a clone anymore?), so why not have something and someone that he desired so much…

After a couple of moments he grabbed her wrist. 

Her blood froze. She immediately stopped and was now buried in place. _He was supposed to be asleep! He was supposed to be asleep!_ Her mind screamed. 

Couple of awkward moments passed and then he spoke: “What are you doing here?” His voice was so cold. 

She slowly turned to face him. He was still laying but he lifted his head. 

Another couple of awkward moments passed. He was still holding her wrist. 

Her throat was so sore but she managed to respond. “Well… I - I wanted to bring you breakfast”.

His face was still as stone. Not good. 

“I brought your favorite. Strawberries… And (she cleared her throat) a cupcake… the chocolate one and he’s - tiny… “ She gave him a shy smile. “I made it…” 

He lifted himself on his right elbow and finally spoke up: “How come that you have never visited before?” 

She lowered her head toward the floor. 

“I was afraid “. 

Afraid. He immediately released her wrist, a hurt expression on his face, ears lowered. She was never afraid of him. He never did anything to make her feel that way, well at least after they became - friends… 

“-That you’d yell at me to get out. 

-That you’d not want me around… “

He turned his head away from her.

He frowned. He wouldn't yell at her. He - just wouldn't talk to her, because it hurt. But he would never tell her to go away. He could never do that, because he wants exactly the opposite. 

She continued with still lowered head and hurt in her voice:

“Anyways, I just wanted to thank you properly for yesterday.

You saved me from marrying that prince - at least for now…. 

I - If you hadn't intervened yesterday I really don't know what would I do…

Thanks. Lab Partner”.

She ran out of the room before he could say anything. What would he even say if she did stay? Before she left he saw a couple of tears in her eyes! Damn him and his lack of words!

He stood up and stared at the cupcake. The cupcake.. it was - cute? It had a tiny bat on top of it and sprinkles all over it. She made it. For him. Why? Wasn't she supposed to be his enemy? Why was she acting so nice, like she cares for him? Did she not betray him? Is she now again trying to get under his skin just to find out more information ? 

He told her everything he knows, well, except how he feels… 

So why would she want to be close to him. That would need further investigation but now this cupcake and these strawberries need to become part of his stomach. 


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is your kingdom?" catra said in a weary voice.   
  
“Yes”. Prince replied by raising the vines that were in front of them and pointing with his hands to the magnificent kingdom that was in front of them.   
  
Catra gave him a smirk: “Not bad”.   
  
  
They walked slowly towards the castle. The road was made of yellowstone cubes. The sun's rays, which had managed to reach the ground, illuminated the cubes, and now they shone and resembled gold. The road passed through a small grove. The flora that was part of that forest was unique. Different species of exotic plants were growing in this forest. Plants like these were nowhere to be found on Etheria, only in the kingdom of Prince Malî. Prince had bred them for years, kept them for special circumstances; you never knew when you might need magic potion plants…   
  
  
“What is it Catra? Scared of little flowers? ”Prince said teasingly.   
  
Catra frowned: “Of course not! I - I just don't like it " .    
  
"Ohh, but nature can only be wonderful if you observe her and connect with her. Especially this kind of nature, ”Prince paused and spread his arms, pointing to the woods.   
  
“I have been storing these rare species for years.   
  
-Blue pearl, beautiful plant with healing powers.   
  
-Red vines, when mixed with Yellow Tulips can cause a rash from which you become blue   
  
-Green cannibals can predict the near future if you put them in hot water of 31 ° C.   
  
  
See those flowers over there ? "Prince bent down and pointed," it can talk. Whatever you ask them will tell you the wrong answer. Only if you convince them to believe you, which no one has done so far, then they will tell you the truth. "   
  
Prince stopped for a moment and took one flower in his hands, not tearing it off. He smiled.   
  
"This is my favorite. Depending on how you prepare it, it can have different effects and consequences. It can lift the mood, heal a broken heart…

  
  
  


But most important of all - it can also act as a love potion. If mixed properly with other reagents then you can make the person you like fall in love with you, permanently ”.   
  
Prince released the flower, Catra and he continued on their way to the castle.   
  
"Is there anything these flowers can't do?" Catra said sarcastically.   
  
“Hahahahaha! You don't know anything, darling. "   
  
A few moments passed in silence. Catra tried to enjoy the forest. The sun was already setting and that only added to the moment. The treetops shone orange. Small yellow balls fell from the plants and circled in the air. One fell on Catra's arm. It felt so pleasant and warm. Although she enjoyed the moment, which no one was allowed to find out (Catra who loves cozy and warm things - ridiculous), she had to ask:   
  
“If you have all these plants and you can make someone fall in love with you, then why not use it all on Entrapta? “   
  
Prince paused, and Catra after a few steps in front of him too.   
  
“Because I swore to myself that I would never use these plants on someone who did not consent voluntarily.    
  
And besides, ”he continued to walk, tossing his hair back,“ there will be no need for that. My princess loves me, she only needs to open up her eyes. She’ll come around, you’ll see”.    
  
Catra huffed and followed him.   
  
They said nothing more until they arrived into the castle. A huge gate opened and descended over a gorge filled with water.   
  
They entered the castle as the sun shone its golden light on their backs and the gate that was slowly rising behind them.   
  
  


______________

  
  
  


The Sun was peeking just over the horizon.

  
  


The sun's rays slowly began to penetrate the chambers where Catra slept. Minutes after dawn, the sunlight reached Catra’s face. As the moments passed the light grew stronger and now it began to fry Catra's cheeks and eyes.   
  
When she felt something burning her cheeks and an absurd amount of sunlight falling on her eyes, she started screeching and screaming. She put both hands over her face and quickly got out of bed. She started rubbing and scratching her face, but that only made things worse. Now she screamed even more, lost her balance and fell to the floor.   
  


She pulled a sheet with her on the floor. From a strong rollover due to burns on her face, she was now wrapped in a sheet roll. Her hands were down and wrapped.

  
She failed to cut the sheet with her claws.   
  


  
She started screaming again and to hiss at the sheets and turning left and right trying to free herself from the sheets.   
  
  


_______________

  
  
"Do you want anything else, Your Highness?" the servant brought breakfast to Prince Malî and bowed to him.   
  
"No. That would be all. Thank you". The Prince said in an almost sing-song voice.   
  
_ Croissants and tea. Perfect. _   
  
Malî picked up a cup of tea and began to drink it, his eyes closed. Suddenly there was a noise. He opened his eyes, a cup of tea still in his mouth.   
  
He heard someone shouting and cursing - sheets?

  
_____________   


  
Catra was still fidgeting and trying to get rid of the grip of the sheets.   
  
“Aaaah !!! Let go of me you dumb thing! When I get out of your grip I will tear you apart !!!   
  
AAHH! My FACE! * hiss * I hate you Sun, I hate you !!! “   


  
Prince opened the door and glanced to see what was going on in the room. What he could see was Catra's pain captured by the evil and horrible sheets and their leader Sun, who was the main villain.

  
  
“Ahem…”   
he tried to get her attention, “you okay?”   


  
She looked at his direction, “Get me out of here!”

Malî then approached Catra, observed her for a moment and then bent down, grabbed one end of the sheets and pulled him up in the air.

Catra - roll unwound in a second and Catra slammed hard on the floor.

“Ouch! You could've warned me there… “she said as she got up.

“Having a bad day I see?”, Malî smiled, "I didn't expect the sheet to be the end of Great Catra ."

“Ha ha, very funny… It's stupid sun’s fault .

Tell me, why did you put me in one of the tallest towers in the castle? And without curtains ?! “

Prince waved his hand in the air.

"We have no curtains here, in the highest towers. That is why they are high; that we don't have to worry about whether someone will see us and that's why we don't need them. "

Catra narrowed her eyes. "Well, maybe you should think about it a little better, genius, because the sun almost dried me alive”,

She turned to the window and looked at the beautiful landscape in front of her. “We in The Fright Zone are not used to sunlight. We grew up in the dark for years.

The whole city and all the rooms are designed to be dark, I mean everything is made of metal with… 

The sky has always been filled with dark clouds and that is why most of us have very sensitive faces. The only time we would feel the sun would be when we went on a mission, and we didn't get to do that until we were 15 years old. This is also one of the reasons why we all wanted to prove ourselves and become part of the army - that only a beam of sunshine shines on us.

"Ohh, that's terrible, terrible! Good thing you're now the leader of the Horde and now you can go out whenever you want", he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an assuring look.

Catra looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

" Come, let me give you something to treat those sunburns."

  
  


_______________

  
  


" Do I really have to put this on my cheeks?" Catra pointed at the balsam, disgusted.

" I told my advisor to go and get me the sunflowers from my forest and make a balsam out of it."

“ The sunflower? How is that gonna help my sunburns? ” She asked as she dipped one finger into the balm and took it on her finger.

" Didn't you remember anything from our conversation yesterday?" It's a magical sunflower. When crushed, this cream is obtained. It will help your burns heal.

They will pass by the end of the day. "

Catra dipped her other finger into the cream and brought the cream closer to her nose to smell it.

  
  


As soon as she smelled it, she jerked, frowned, and covered her nose with her fingers. She removed the cream that was on her fingers as far as she could from her head.

  
  


Without removing her fingers from her nose, she brushed the balm on her fingers to her face. She rubbed the cream slowly on both cheeks and nose, then relaxed the squeeze on her nose and lowered her hand.

  
  


"I think I'm going to sleep in the pantry tonight. Where it's nice and dark. "

"Don't worry, I'll tell the servants to put curtains on your window." Prince waved his hand away.

  
  


A few minutes passed in silence as the two of them finished their breakfast, and then Prince asked Catra, "So how are you planning to get rid of that, what do you call him? ... Hor-dick?"

  
  


Catra burst into laughter.“Hahahahahaha… Hordak. Though I like your nickname ”,

“I do have a plan. Recently, I met someone in the Crimson Wastes”. 

"Oh, do tell." The Prince said enthusiastically.

“A shape-shifter. I think they might be able to help us here, for a good price of course ”.

Prince smirked: "You know that money is not a problem."

Catra returned the smirk.

“So here’s what we’re gonna do…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I hope you all doing okay and that you are staying inside.  
> For those who are going in school again, please be careful! <3
> 
> I have so many fics in my head but I don't have time to write them, that is so annoying.  
> I will be posting soon one new She-Ra fic called "San CiscoFran" so stay tunned for that. 
> 
> SharkAria is the one who inspired me to create that big fic so and check their fics!

"Do you really have to go?" Glimmer said sadly, her face all slimy.

Adora, Bow and Swift Wind stood on the castle’s exit. 

Bow put his hand on Glimmer's shoulder. "Glimmer, the people of Elberon need help."

"Yes, since Catra became the one in charge, the Horde has significantly expanded its territories." Adora said looking at the floor, holding her left with her right hand.

"Okay. And what if I told Aunt Castaspella to take on my responsibilities today! Then I could go with you and - "

"Glimmer, you are the queen now. You are new to it and you have to learn how to rule the kingdom

You can't go on missions with us like you used to," Adora said.

“There is no need for fear, I am with them now! I'll make sure they don't get in any trouble! “Swift Wind said, throwing back his hair.

Glimmer frowned.

"Don't worry Glimmer," Bow said reassuringly, "We'll let you know what's going on."

Glimmer raised her head and looked at them.

"Thanks".

They turned and headed for the exit, and Glimmer crawled on her toes behind them and sadly added "Have fun!"

________________

"And that was 104 reasons why I think we should improve the defense systems of Bright Moon.

If the Horde Prime comes and invades Etheria then we will need various kinds of protection! I know that you all rely more on magic, but I always say "It's better to check everything first and make sure and then continue with the experiment!"Although I always do the opposite, but, that's not the point! “

Entrapta spread her arms high in the air and began to imagine ideas in her head: “We need shields; titanium shields for soldiers, a large electric field above the castle that would fry anything to come in contact with its surface!

I can already see; ... the big machines combined with First Ones tech to project it! Plus, if we could include magic in it too, to combine magic and technology, I'm telling you, it would be a real revolution in the field of science !!! “

Entrapta's eyes gleamed in the Sun from all the ideas and plans lingering in her head.

"We could also make nuclear cannons for defense, so that when that Prime comes, we can just wipe him off the face of the earth !!!"

Ohhh… I know! While I was on Beast Island, I learned something about runestones and how when they unite they can - "

°°°

Most people in the castle knew that Shadow Weaver had started growing her own garden. She grew magic plants and daisies in her greenhouse - they served to just look beautiful. But lately, she has also started taking care of the plants and flowers that were in the garden in front of the main entrance to the castle. Queen Glimmer allowed her to be in charge of them as well; although she didn't believe Shadow Weaver's word, that she didn't plant additional magic plants in the garden - that would be a great place to hide the plants for dark magic, because of course no one would suspect.

It was a wonderful day for Shadow Weaver, which she really enjoyed, which was a rarity.

She pruned Daisies with her large garden shears. It was beautiful and quiet and the magic in the air radiated and made the flowers look even more alive.

Suddenly she heard some mumbling that was getting louder and louder. She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

 _Princess Entrapta_. The annoying one. The one who talks too much. The one that made her lose her place in the Horde. The one that made her lose her runestone and magic.

As soon as Entrapta approached her she began to talk. “Arghhhhh…” Shadow Weaver sighed heavily. Entrapta was talking for a half an hour about technology and gadgets. Shadow Weaver went crazy, her brain starting to boil, she was so frustrated. She didn't even pay attention to pruning flowers anymore. She looked at nothing in front of her, just stared with an angry, stiff expression on her face. Her hand was trembling with rage and frustration and she could no longer control herself. Of the entire bush of Daisies, only a few remain now. Sheers, in a trembling hand, walked left and right and cut everything in order.

Shadow Weaver’s face was so inflamed with rage and annoyance that it could be seen through her mask.

°°°

"Princess - do you mind!" Shadow Weaver said in a raised voice.

After half an hour, she finally exploded. As she cried out, she slammed the ends of the sheers and cut off the last flower of the daisies bush.

Entrapta immediately stopped with her rumbling with a surprised expression on her face.

Then Shadow Weaver turned, “Do you not have another place to be? Can't you go and talk with Adora and her friends about this matter ?! “

Entrapta raised her finger and closed her eyes: “Well, Adora, Bow and the magical flying horse are on a mission. Other Princesses are dealing with Horde problems in their kingdoms. I planned to talk about this with Glimmer but she's been busy the whole day and I need someone's opinion on this. 

You were the only available option and you seem smart enough to at least understand the basics of this plan ”.

Shadow Weaver swiftly stood up: “I do not know or understand anything about tech and a lot less about fusion cannons or things of the sort!

I am here to do _gardening_ and to _advise and teach_ Queen Glimmer magic, so if you would excuse me, _Princess_ , I have much more _important_ things to do right now then to listen to your endless rambling! “She took the sheers and walked away. 

Entrapta made a sad face and lowered her head.

No one has ever appreciated her ideas but most importantly - her… No one enjoyed her company. No one ever took her seriously. Well everyone except one person. _Hordak_ …

But then again, now it seems that all of that was a lie… He never took her seriously - Even if he did, it's not like that anymore… What happened? Why does he treat her like that…. Why is he being so - cold?

She really misses spending time with him.

All the time she spent with him whether talking about ideas on the portal or other gadgets made her whole. Ever since Catra sent her to Beast Island she wasn't that fulfilled. Yes, all that tech on Beast Island, which she had been dreaming about for years, was all she ever wanted - unlimited data.

But simply, all that research and finding information and setting up hypotheses was not the same without Hordak. She wanted to research First Ones tech and data with him and not alone… All her life she did everything alone, no one helped her or was there for her…

In the Fright Zone, with Hordak, she felt as if she belonged, as if she had been destined to be left by the Princesses there and meet Hordak. It was as if their destinies were intertwined. They complemented each other…

With her head down and her face sad, Entrapta headed for the entrance to the castle. She didn't jump and walk on her hair, now she was moving slowly on her feet, which was so unusual for her. Even her hair dragged on the floor.

If there is no one who wants to listen to her then she will go to her chambers and go through her ideas and plans a few more times ... alone.

×××

Meanwhile

The previous day, Hordak was transferred to another "room". This room was on the ground floor and was larger than the previous one and had a large enough bed on which Hordak could sleep.

Hordak had never been captured before, even when he had served Prime. Up to this point he had no idea how boring it was to be a prisoner. He had nothing to do. He would wander around the room or lie down all day. Since he didn’t need 8 hours of sleep like the Etherians, only as much as he needed to recharge, and he spent that time doing nothing.

His "room" had a view of the garden and the path that led to the castle.

He got up early this morning and sat on the edge of the window. Hordak, although he pretended to be tough and didn't seem to care, always had a special kind of admiration for nature and beautiful things. Looking at the flora relaxed him because it was the complete opposite of anything that had ever surrounded him in The Fright Zone, at least for the last 40 years.

Hordak smiled. Maybe this captivity won't be so bad…

Hordak's smile dimmed his plain face expression with a hint of frustration when a red spot appeared in his vision.

Hordak growled in annoyance. _Shadow_ _Weaver_.

He wanted to move out the window before shw saw him. He just needed Shadow Weaver to make fun of him for being captured. She managed to escape from his clutches and avoid her fate of being sent to Beast Island at the last minute. Hordak didn't even know what happened to her in the end, he just knew that she had run away and that Catra had to be punished for lying to him. He would never have thought of her rushing to Bright Moon and working with the Princesses against him - so much about loyal people.

Just as he started to turn, he saw someone approach Shadow Weaver.

_Entrapta_ …

Now he could not get off the window; he wanted to know what Entrapta had to do with Shadow Weaver and so… to have little opportunity to observe Entrapta…

He hasn't seen her for so long… All those months in The Fright Zone without her babbling, smells, sparks and hunger in her eyes for new and exciting things.

He never had a chance to watch her-watch her. Yes, back at his sanctum they worked together, but he never had a chance to just stare at her and admire her, to soak up and remember her every curve, indentation and curve of her body. Now he has a chance to do that.

He got up from the window and hid behind the wall, only half of his head peering out and looking in Entrapta's direction.

With the help of his refined hearing, Hordak could hear the whole conversation.

___

“ I am here to do _gardening_ and to _advise and teach_ Queen Glimmer magic, so if you would excuse me, Princess, I have much more _important_ things to do right now then to listen to your endless rambling! “

__

Hordak's ears twitched. He was so angry!

Shadow Weaver… He wanted to tear her apart. How dare she treat Entrapta so horribly!

Entrapta was left alone and stood in place for a few moments, then headed to the castle entrance. 

_She is still sad. Not good_. Hordak thought.

There was nothing he could do about it, was there? He was trapped here in the room and could not get close to her.

Entrapta climbed the stairs, dragging her hair across the floor. Hordak leaned against the left side of the window, arms crossed, and called out loudly.

“Princess! “

Entrapta seemed to break out of the trance. She raised her head and looked in the direction of the window to her right.

_Hordak_. She thought. The moment she saw him, her eyes lit up. At that moment, she headed for the window.

Although the room where Hordak was staying was on the ground floor, it was quite far from the ground so Hordak was even taller than Entrapt than usual.

Entrapta reached the window and looked up into the air looking for Hordak's face.

"Hordak," she said in a calm and plain voice, "What do you need?"

_Need? Why was the need the first thing that she thought of? Have you always had that kind of impression? That I just needed something from you? That I had only used you?_

Hordak turned his head to the side.

_Yes, I did needed something from you. Your love_.

He lowered his ears. _And I still need it…_

“I don’t need anything, but maybe you do.

I just- I - I saw you talking to Shadow Weaver and I- “

Entrapta lowered her head and with one tendril of her hair lowered her mask over her face.

“Do you maybe want to tell me about your ideas? “ He asked carefully. 

Entrapta quickly lifted the mask and Hordak could see that her face shone with happiness.

“Really?! You would do that, for me? !!” She squeaked.

Hordak felt his face warm up.

"I - I", he coughed and tried to regain his composure and not blush, "Yes, I would _love_ to listen to your ideas".

Entrapta made some happy noises and jumped a little and then pulled out of her hair a list of all ideas and theories that she had on how she could protect Bright Moon.

“So this was my first idea….” 

As she started to talk Hordak immediately started melting away. His ears were lowered and face expression soft. He brought his hand to his collar and touched the crystal on it. It shined brighter than ever. 

____________

Entrapta happily closed the list of ideas.

"That is all! We've been through it all! ”Entrapta gave him a gentle look,“ Thanks to you I now know exactly what I need to do and prepare the defense against Prime ”.

She turned slowly and headed for the stairs, then glanced over her shoulder:

“I wouldn't have done this without you. Thanks Lab Partner”. She said and walked away. 

Hordak watched her as she entered the castle with a smile on her face. Little did he know that he was smiling too. 

___________

It was already dusk and Bright Moon Castle was slowly beginning to light up the moonlight. At the very end of the long road in front of the castle, the shadows of three people could be seen. Glimmer saw her friends coming back and quickly teleported to meet them. They had a long and difficult day. As they approached her she saw that something was wrong. _One… Two ... Three people? And one horse. Weren't there three of them in total?_ Glimmer thought.

"Hi, Glimmer," Adora said in a tired voice.

"We have arrived!" Swift Wind added.

"Hi, how was-", Glimmer wanted to ask them how was the mission in Elberon, when a little fairy - girl jumped in front of Glimmer and started talking.

"OH, MY GOD! Is this really her !? The actual Queen of the Bright Moon ?! QUEEN GLIMMER? Oh it is such an honor to meet you! I heard so many things about you! You have no idea how happy I am to help you and the rebellion in the fight against The Evil Horde! "

Glimmer backed away a little surprised by the little girl's sudden attack of excitement.

"Umm ... And who are you?"

"Ohh, of course. I always forget. I am Flutterina!"

"Yes Glimmer, she was a great help and because of her we escaped from Catra ... So we thought that she would be a great asset in defeating the Horde." Adora said.

Flutterina closed her eyes and put both of her palms on her cheeks and started shaking her whole body right-left, blushing.

"Aww stop please! I can't take it! I am so embarrassed! You did all the work not me!"

"You helped us a lot today Flutterina." Bow added.

"Well if you say that you are willing to help us fight the Horde then you are welcome to join us," Glimmer smiled, "The more the merrier right?

Come on let's get inside.

You need to see what Entrapta did while you were away".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for reafing and I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> 2\. PLZ don't hate me guys for this:
> 
> Lately I have been reading a couple of Glime (Horde Prime/Glimmer) fics because I LOVE that crack ship! 😍😵😍😵 (but with Glimmer as an adult ofc) 
> 
> The biggest problem is that now I want to read more about those two and there is no more fics....
> 
> (so if someone has some ideas or wants to write about those two plz do tell me bc I'd love to read more about them! ☺️) 
> 
> Just so you know I respect and totally agree with Glimbow in the show but this is a Fanfiction world so... I can expand my imagination 😁
> 
> Plz no hate comments bc of this and don't want for us to argue!  
> We are all friends!❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (but seriously if someone has ideas for writing about Glime plz do I am desperate! 😭)


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys, I really didn't want to do the (a/n) thing but here I am. 

It has been a minut since I posted any new chapters of this fic. I have been extremely busy these past few months. School is being such a pain. Plus I am working on some Minecraft animations so yeah, there's that.

I PROMISE YOU ALL that this fanfiction WILL BE finished until the one year anniversary, OK!? Lets say that the first half of the story is finished. 

Honestly I lost my touch for writting and reading Entrapdak fanfictions... Haven't been reading them for couple of months... I am not saying that I lost interest in Entrapdak, that could never be, but it just hurts too much knowing that I will not get to see them again, bc we will not going to get the movie probably... 

I am waiting for holidays so that I can write some new chapters for all my fics, not just this one. I know that you all will understand. 

Here is the link to my profile, if you want to read some other fics about Entrapdak while you wait for anew chapter of this one:

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Misc_Color/works>

Love you guys, hope you're all safe and sound!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

It was already the next morning and Entrapta got up early in the morning to start working on her project.

After yesterday’s meeting with the Princesses, everyone approved her, well, her and Hordak’s idea.

Entrapta and Hordak devised a clever and very useful way to protect themselves from Horde Prime. It will use the energy and powers of the runestones and direct them towards the protective shield. Since the power of the sorcerers is not enough to withstand the shield for a long time, with the help of the power of the runestones, the shield can last (even) forever, because the runestones draw power from the planet itself, they are magical, and the planet is too, so it is a renewable source energy!

It will take Entrapta a little more time to research each runestone individually (runestones of the Elemental Princesses), so she went to their kingdoms with each Princess to collect the necessary data based on that and make an analysis of the further development of the plan.

Since Futterina begged Entrapta so much to go with her and help with these "missions" during the day, Entrapta agreed because she did not see anything wrong with that.

\---------------

"All right, we're ready to go!" Entrapta slammed her backpack in which she put the equipment she needed to analyze the runestones. 

"Ahhhhhh, did we really have to take her too? One Geek Princess who doesn't stop talking wasn't enough for me, and now there's another." Mermista said with pain in her voice while pointing at the butterfly - girl, jumping and chasing some birds.

"Yes, I need help, and I don't believe you would be eager to help me." Entrapta returned. Mermista just huffed.

As they traveled, all three girls tried to talk as little as possible.

Though, Double Trouble, disguised as Futterina, would have definitely said something but they were too deep in their thoughts.

They were observing Entrapta, with the corner of their eye.

_ Why do they need to keep her as far away as possible from Hordak? Could she be the reason why little kitty - kat and that Prince want to get rid of the formal Lord of the Great Horde Empire? _

All these things were swirling in Double Trouble's head. They simply didn’t understand what is so special about her.

\----------------

"Oh, thank you so much for letting me come with you today !!! It was wonderful!

You have no idea how interested I am in technology! From a young age, I wanted to learn how to tinker with those things and now I finally had the opportunity to watch the master in action !!! "Flutterina was squeaking out of pure joy and excitement while the three of them were coming back to Bright Moon.

Entrapta blushed and smiled, "I am happy that you have enjoyed."

Flutterina nodded so quickly that anyone would think her head might fall off.

Then she turned to Mermista.

"Your runestone is beautiful! It radiates some kind of a special aura. So calming, so peaceful…" Flutterina sighed, closing her eyes.

Mermista then smiled, "Yeah, I know."

After a few moments they were about to enter the Bright Moon Castle. They said good night to each other and continued to walk to their rooms.

Flutterina hopped merrily through the already dark corridors of the castle. Double Trouble had to stay in the role.

As soon as they saw that there was no one, around the next corner, they transformed into their real self. They stretched their tails and back, then continued walking toward their room.

There were no guards in this part of the castle at this time of night, so they could walk freely in their "real" form.

The Double Troubles was still lost in thought. They tried to bring back all the moments that happened that day.

  
  


************

**Double Trouble's / Flutterina's POV**

**(Flashback)**

When we got to Salineas and entered the castle, we went straight to the runestone.

It was so shiny, and if it was smaller and movable, I would like to keep it or better, sell it. I know people who would pay a good price for something this shiny.

As soon as Princess Entrapta's gaze fell on the stone, she immediately ran towards it.Somehow she managed to climb up to it and started putting various things on it. Another Princess climbed on a stream of water to the runestone and began to say something to the other girl. From what I heard, she complained to her about what and why she was putting those gadgets on the stone, that she could damage it or harm it… Blah, blah, blah… I was just standing down still and tried to “listen” to their conversion.

  
  


They argued almost all the time - at least the blue one did. The purple one just ignored her and tried to finish the job as quickly as possible.

  
  


_ Now I understand why Hordak has a thing for her. The mighty leader of the Horde, to fall for a Princess… It really sounds ironic when it is heard for the first time, but now I understand how it happened. _

  
  


_ The poor, not understood girl is just trying to help - in her own weird way. And they just throw her away like she's a pile of garbage, like some consumer goods. _

  
  


_ The poor girl, she obviously craves for some company, someone who's gonna understand her, who's gonna be her real friend. No wonder she fell for Hordak, he was the only one who genuinely cared for her. _

  
  


Double Troubles, with these thoughts, went into their room, closed the door, and thought a little more, lying in bed, about what and whether they should intervene in this situation at all, or should they just let Princess Entrapta and Lord Hordak have a future together. 

  
  


***********


	13. Chapter 13

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!!!!🎁🎊🎉💙

2020 was one - let's say, different year. I hope that 2021 will be better for all of us! 

Thank you for all your support during past year, it really means a lot to me!

I will post new chapters soon, so don't worry. 

Stay safe guys and don't forget to be precautions!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!
> 
> TBH, I REALLY LOST THE INSPIRATION FOR WRITING. I HAVE THE IDEAS BUT I JUST CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO WRITE THEM DOWN AND THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER UPDATING IS TAKING THAT LONG!
> 
> SORRY.  
> 
> 
> I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS FIC WILL DEFINITELY BE FINISHED!!!
> 
> I HATE WHEN SOMETHING DOESN'T GET FINISHED. IT'S THE WORST POSSIBLE THING EVER AND FEELING TOO.
> 
> STAY SAFE!!!

"Why does this dumb thing won't work!!" 

Entrapta slammed her hands at the table full of plans, drawings, graphs and other stuff. 

"Entrapta, you need to calm down, we can go through this again and see what's the problem." Bow said reassuringly. 

"Bow, we have been doing the same thing for eight hours! It won't work! Something is missing and I don't see what. We need help." 

Bow raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" 

Entrapta looked seriously at Bow: "We need Hordak's assistance." 

_______________

Entrapta started to walk with great speed, on the tendrils of her hair, towards the throne room in order to see Glimmer. 

"ENTRAPTA ! WAIT!", Bow yelled,"WE CAN'T! 

Entrapta burst opened the door with a great force before guards could have opened them. 

" Entraptaaaaa. '' Bow still yelled. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Glimmer asked. 

"We need to talk, Queen Glimmer." 

_____________

***after some explaining**

"ENTRAPTA! WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?! TO FREE HORDAK?! 

Do you know that we waited for YEARS to take down the lord of the Fright Zone?! And you want to free him now just like that?!" Glimmer yelled. 

Entrapta looked really irritated:

"Glimmer. He is the ONLY one who knows about the real Imperial Horde. He was ONLY trying to go back home. He is the ONLY one who can help me with the engineering and construction of the necessary means to stop and defeat Horde Prime. He is the ONLY one who can help me with the Rune Stones and who can convert their power into a protecting force field. I NEED HIM. "

Glimmer just stood silent. There is no way that she was actually considering this, right? 

" Fine," Glimmer said with her head lowered slightly to the floor," but if he tries _anything_ , causes _any_ problem, trust me, _there will be great_ consequences for that". 

Glimmer said, raising her head bitterly. 

_________________

The door of the room when Hordak was held in bursted open. It was Entrapta and her friends and guards following closely behind. 

Startled Hordak was very surprised to see them all here and he was curious of what was going on. 

The protective force field disappeared in an instant. Hordak's ears perked up, his face unchanging. 

He looked at Entrapta who was standing in front of him. 

"I NEED YOUR HELP." 


End file.
